


“Nice performance, darling”

by InspiredPet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredPet/pseuds/InspiredPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine: getting home, turning on the radio, and singing along while dancing. You hear clapping and turn around to see Jim, who doesn’t have a key to your house.<br/>“Nice performance, darling”</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Nice performance, darling”

After a long day at work you were finally able to get home. Throwing the keys on the couch, you went to the kitchen to make yourself a tea. You took off your hills on the way and smiled. Nothing can compare to the sweet arome of brewed tea and comfort of being alone in your flat. When the tea was made, you aimed to your bedroom and sat on the bed. You sipped and looked at the sketch in front of you. It wasn't done yet, colours were applied only on the bottom side of the wall, and they didn't even reach the middle of the painting. A lot of work to do left, but you were happy with the results already and painting the bedroom wall was something you were doing with pleasure. You put down the cup and reached to the drawer to pull out the drawing materials. Picking the appropriate colours you took off your cardigan and approached to the wall. In the middle of the painting was a girl and she was the central point of your artistic conception. Tooking a pink crayon you walked to the radio to turn it on. Being back to your steampunk wall girl you smiled and started to paint.  
The time passed by and song changed several times. Your jeans were now thrown on the floor and you were working only with your white shirt on. You were just taking care of her hair when song changed to something upbeat you liked. Your hips started to move automatically and soon you found yourself bouncing and swaying to the song still colorizing the painting.  
\- I'm all about that bass, about that bass... - you sang along.  
You were dancing even more when the chorus came in, shaking your ass, jumping and waving your hands.  
\- I'm bringing booty baaaack!  
You stretched your hands to colour the top of her head stopping the dance for a moment. But just when you done with the girl, making her whole and perfect, you performed your triumphal dance and swayed your hips at the end of the song. When the silence filled the room with the speaker announcing the next song, you heard someone's clapping behind you. You turned around only to see Jim standing at the entrance of your room amused and entertained. You blushed immediately to the dark pink that almost fit to the girl's hair painted on the wall.  
\- Nice performance, darling - he said giggling.  
\- Oh... I... It'sss...not...- if you tried to say something, it didn't work. Instead, you realized your short shirt rolled up showing your black pants. You pulled it down right away. But of course, he's already seen your butt jumping and shaking in front of him. You blushed even more.  
\- Why so shy, Kitten? That was quite good performance you did - he smirked gazing at you, you could swear his eyes were blazing at that moment.  
You were trying to find something to say, the right words, any words, but instead you let him move forward to you. He slipped his hand out of his pocket and stroked your red cheek.  
Now, now - his eyes turn to the painting - I like that art too.  
\- Yeah, it's my... - you finally reclaimed your voice - my idea. You weren't supposed to see it before I finish it...  
Suddenly a thought appeared in your mind.  
\- Wait, how did you get in here? You don't have a spare keys.  
He looked at you with a fake resentment on his face.  
\- So you should give me them.  
He chuckled and grasped your hands. They were cold but you always felt warm when he was touching you.  
\- The door was open, you silly. Now, can we go somewhere nice and fancy to have a dinner before we come back so you can dance for me but to the more stirring song? - he purred the last words and you smiled accepting his offer.


End file.
